Which way does a heart fall?
by InvaderXion
Summary: When Sora's heart is ripped out of his body and subjugated to the will of another can his friends manage to save him before his light fades away forever? Branches off from Monsters INC world.
1. Chapter 1

"Join your heart with mine." Vanitas stood in front of his brother. In one swift blow he stabbed Sora directly through the heart.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy yelled in unison as unversed continued to push them away from their friend.

As Sora fell to his knees with Void Gear sticking out of his chest, Vanitas drew his arm back and pulled Void Gear out which quickly followed by an orb of pure light. Banishing his keyblade as a warning to the watchers Vanitas grasped the orb in one hand.

Meanwhile Sully was stalking up behind Vanitas a lifetime of scaring experience serving him well as he waited to put a stop to whatever was happening, just before Sully was ready to scream Vanitas turned and used a wave of darkness to force Sully back.

"No one shall interrupt our reunion, not like last time." An almost transparent wall of darkness surrounded Vanitas as he clutched the orb in his right hand and just stopped. Donald, Goofy, Mike, and Sully all pounded on the barrier trying to get in screaming Sora's name as his body knelt lifelessly before Vanitas.

A second ball of light emerged from the first and retreated into Sora's body as Vanitas took the first and plunged it deep into his chest. He looked back up at Sora's friends and commented, "No stragglers."

The barrier fell as Vanitas exited via a corridor of darkness with Donald launching himself at the portal only a second too late to follow.

(**For best mood setting listen to KH2 Roxas's theme)**

"Sora." Donald squeezed out weakly as he looked back at the others too still body. He ran up and started shaking him, "Sora, you have to wake up. Wake up."

Goofy just gave Donald a sad look, and removed his hands laying Sora down folding one hand over the other on top of his stomach.

Mike and Sully stood watching this as Sully attempted to shield Boo's eyes from the scene, quickly moving to her door to get her home before anything else could happen. Saying his goodbyes as quickly as possible Sully came back through and sent Boo's door back to the warehouse before joining the others around Sora.

Sora's chest rose and fell lightly as his body continued to take in breath.

"What just happened here?" Mike questioned. Donald simply shook his head.

"We don't know, we need to get him back to the King to get help."

Mike and Sully shared a glance as they remarked about this "King" the others kept mentioning. "We'll help you get him there."

Goofy shook his head no. "We have to leave now, we can't take you where we're going. I'm sorry."

The others helped Goofy hoist Sora's body into a piggyback form on Goofy's back.

"I'm sorry all this happened, let us know what happens to Sora won't you?" Sully asked.

Donald nodded, "We're friends now after all." With that the three made their leave exiting the factory before returning to the gummy ship.

After helping set Sora carefully in a back seat Donald took the helm and began to pilot the ship towards its new destination, Radiant Garden.

"My mission was successful master." A hooded figure stood upon a cracked pillar surrounded by 12 others, looking up at the central pillar.

"Very good. Now our plan in almost complete, once the seven lights are assembled before us we shall finally have that which we desire. Where have they taken the boy?" Xehanort tilted his head down to face the figure he was addressing.

"His heart now resides within mine. As for his body, I left it behind with the others. It will be all the sweeter when we take that from them as well, I returned the excess heart to his body to keep it safe until we're ready." The figure drew back his hood showing a new face, one bearing Ventus's facial features and hair which was now colored a deep brown, and bright golden eyes.

"So this is the form you have chosen, very well. Keep a watch over the vessels, we may yet have a part for them to play." Xehanort turned to face away from the new Vanitas as he raised his hood once again and departed. A smirk played across Xehanort's face as he stood arms folded behind his back observing the wasteland where the final battle would soon take place.

"Sora, Sora can you hear me?" A high squeaky voice asked. Another floppier voice replied, "That's not going to work your majesty, we already tried that."

"Well we can always try again." A third voice moved closer and repeated, "Sora can you hear me?"

Eyes slowly began to crack open finding the rush of light almost blinding, especially after so long in the darkness.

"He's waking up!" The squeaky voice remarked, then the room held still except for the sound of breathing.

"The light it's too much." The boy in question managed to get out.

"Mikey, Donald, Goofy back away for now." The mature sounding voice commanded, as a more shadowy form moved in front of him, the light backing away the boy found the ability to open his eyes.

"Sora." He cried out suddenly remembering that those last moments, a tear rolling down one check. The boy did a double take, examining his body to find it… wasn't his? He gripped Riku's arm.

"What happened to Sora?" He demanded. "Why am I back?"

"Back?" He heard Donald question from afar. Panic started to build as the boy's chest started to rise and fall rapidly.

"Roxas, Roxas get ahold of yourself its ok. This isn't your fault." Riku tried to comfort the panicked boy holding firm to his hand.

"Roxas?" He heard question in the background, he looked over to see an oversized duck, dog, and mouse in front of him.

As the panic began to fade Roxas felt a new emotion, emptiness. That part where Sora had been for so long was just gone. "Sora's gone?" He whispered incredulously.

"That's what we think, he was taken by a boy named Vanitas. Can you recall any of Sora's memories?" Riku asked giving him space, but Roxas merely shook his head.

"No, Sora's memories are within his heart. While we were still connected I could feel his emotions and see some glimpses of events, I was even able to communicate with him a few times but now that we're separated I can't access them. By the way who are you?" Roxas asked the assembled posse, he turned towards Riku. "You seem familiar."

Riku seemed a bit embarrassed but admitted that he had been the one that took Roxas to Diz, aka Ansem the wise. "Oh boy do you have catching up to do."

For nearly the next hour Riku and the gang filled Roxas in on what had happened and Xehanort. "So let me get this right, Xehanort is the somebody of Xemnas who created the "fake" organization I was a part of but they're now making a real organization to cause a war to create Kingdom Hearts."

"Pretty much, and I don't want to freak you out any more than you already are but it's likely that Xehanort is going to come after you as a vessel." Mickey warned.

"Ok, so it seems like a lot has happened since I've been gone. How long have I been gone?"

"A year, maybe two."

"Well then, what…" At that moment Ienzo entered the room carrying his gummiphone. "Zexion." Roxas yelled jumping up to a standing position and summoning his keyblades.

"Is this a bad time? Nice to see you again Roxas. Perhaps I should reintroduce myself, I'm Ienzo, formerly Zexion. When we were defeated I and others regained our hearts and were recompleted, Aleaus formerly Laxaeus and Dilan formerly Xaldin are also here." Roxas dropped his stance and sat back down.

"A-hayck, sorry we musta forgotten to tell you about them." Goody commented gesturing to Ienzo.

"What's going on Ienzo?" Riku asked.

"Well actually I came to talk about some of the data we've unencrypted, it seems Ansem had surmised that Sora's heart actually held three other hearts. I figure now that one of those must have been Ventus, the other was Roxas, but who was the third?" Ienzo questioned putting a hand to his face. That somewhat shocked Roxas.

"But I'm a nobody we don't have hearts." He insisted.

"Actually powerful nobodies are capable of generating new hearts, like you did. Others like myself actually created new hearts and along with our own original hearts combined to form the us we are now." Ienzo explained. "We are actually in the process of figuring out how to get you your own vessel Roxas."

"My own vessel?" He gasped. "So when we get Sora back we can both have our own bodies?"

Ienzo nodded. Roxas hopped forward excitedly. "Great now how do we get Sora back?"

"We're not sure, we should go see Master Yen Sid first."

**Hello KH fans this is a chap I wrote after I played through the monsters inc world, now that I've finished the game I'll hopefully finish this relatively quickly before my KH hype fades. Will I stick near to the actual plot or will we explore a new version of kingdom hearts? Come back and find out soon. I bid you Adieu.**


	2. Chapter 2

Our assembled heroes stood in front of Master Yen Sid, who at present was holding one hand to his face deep in thought.

"Roxas you must continue Sora's journey to attain the power of waking." He concluded finally resting his hands back in his lap.

"I can't do that I don't have Sora's heart, or his strength." Roxas claimed dejectedly, his head falling. "I don't even have my own keyblade."

"But don't you?" Riku questioned. "You had your own keyblades back before you joined with Sora."

"But that was just me mooching of Sora's power, they don't really belong to me…" Roxas stopped as duel keys appeared in his hands, Oathkeeper and Oblivion returning to him. "But these belong to Sora."

"Perhaps they once did, but now they are yours. The keyblade chooses its wielder carefully, and these have chosen you. They represent your strength and struggle, the light of heart that you held despite the darkness of the nobody." Yen Sid explained. "Therefore you're fit to carry out this task, you must attain the power of waking to save Sora."

Roxas's keyblades vanished as he placed one hand over his own and closed his eyes. "Ok, if it means I can save Sora I'll do it."

"Very good, Donald, Goofy can I count on you too keep him safe." Yen Sid asked.

"Yes sir." They replied in unison snapping to a stiff salute, practiced from many years of service.

"May your heart be your guiding key." With that Roxas and his new companions set off to continue on the path a nearly identical trio had started only a short while ago.

Elsewhere a new yet suspiciously similar set of eyes awakened. Though they almost wouldn't have known, the area was drenched in a darkness unlike anything they had ever encountered.

"I see you've awakened brother." A sarcastic voice rang out.

"What, what's going on? Where am I?" The boy asked.

"Why Ventus, you're home." The other remarked. Ventus's brain kicked into overdrive as he grasped at the end of his knowledge for answers, one minute he had been safe in Sora's heart and now… Sora! Ven searched his heart and yet he still felt the warm light of Sora, though it seemed slightly dimmed, as though someone had thrown a sheet over it.

"Vanitas show yourself!" Ven demanded rising to his feet as best he could considering he had no idea where the ground was. The darkness flew away as Ven's surroundings were reworked, he now stood on top of a tall glass pillar depicting himself and Vanitas, each flipped in perspective of the other. Vanitas himself stood across the pillar over Ventus's glass face.

"You called?" Vanitas cooed.

"What did you do? How did you get here?" Ven demanded.

"Calm down brother, I simply freed you from your prison within the other boy's heart and reunited us." Vanitas's mask and jaw piece were absent and Ventus was barely aware of the fact that his other appeared somewhat different, though he was somewhat preoccupied.

"What happened to Sora? I can still feel his heart, you must be lying." Ventus shouted summoning his keyblade ready to fight.

Vanitas held up his hand in a peace gesture. "What reason would I have to lie to you? I've already gotten everything I want. We're one again and my heart is finally complete, lying to you now would only serve to weaken our bond. I did free you from within Sora's heart that part is true. But I figured you would take to your new surroundings better if I made them more comfortable, so I brought Sora along with us."

Vanitas waved a hand and a third section of the pillar Ventus hadn't even noticed before unveiled itself. This section held a depiction of Sora also asleep, and actual Sora floated on his back in a bubble of darkness, a weak light glimmering from his chest every few seconds.

"Sora!" Ventus shouted. "What have you done to him?"

"Again nothing, how many times do I need to repeat myself? He's just taking some time to adjust to his new surroundings, once he's ready he'll be able to join us here as well." Vanitas rested a glance on Sora as he spoke then turned again to Ventus. "Now calm down, you're safe he's safe, you don't need to worry."

"That's rich, I don't need to worry? You forced me out of my body, forced Sora and myself here and above all that you expect me to just be ok with that?" Ventus resummoned his keyblade and jumped at the other bringing it down in a quick arch. Vanitas didn't even bother summoning Void Gear simply using a wall of darkness to block Ven's blade.

"No, really this is what I was expecting, I had simply hoped you wouldn't." Vanitas remarked blasting Ventus away with darkness causing him to smack down on the pillar, hard. "In all honesty you needed Sora. I was the part that was taken away, he was the part you needed to be whole. We are brothers together that make a greater whole."

"You have no right to keep Sora here, just let him go." Ventus demanded. "This is between you and me, not him."

Vanitas took a breath in. "Even though I just explained it." He stage-whispered. "And where do you propose we send him? Here his heart is protected by ours, safe from Xehanort's grasp and the dark abyss of death. He cannot return to his body since it now belongs to another of your… roommates. If we release his heart it will die untethered from a form."

"Give him my body." Ventus suggested. "I know this isn't it I can feel it. Give him my body and he can go on."

"Only one little caveat to that stunning logic brother, I don't know where it is."

_Back with Roxas, Donald, and Goofy_

The trio settled in seats on the gummyship with Donald at the helm, Goofy and Roxas seated behind him.

"Where to now?" Roxas asked, as he twitched somewhat excitedly, somewhat nervously ready to go find Sora. Donald in turn was downcast.

"I don't know, all the old gates are closed, only Sora was able to open new gates using his keyblade." He said dejectedly. Roxas jumped to his feet and made his way next to Donald.

"Why don't I give it a try? See if I can open a gate?" Roxas suggested summoning Oathkeeper. Donald slid from the seat and moved behind. Roxas stretched out one arm pointing Oathkeeper at a point on the horizon and focused. After a few seconds a beam of light shot from the end and created a wormhole.

Everyone jumped back into their seats Roxas now at the helm as the ship speed through the gate off to worlds unknown.

**Oh, more Ven and Van. Can Ven save Sora or is all their hope lost? Come along with me as we see where this story takes us on the roller coaster that is Kingdom Hearts 3. Until next time, I bid you all adieu. **


End file.
